


In The Garden

by amenokuma



Series: Life After War [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amenokuma/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A garden could also be an intangible thing, like what had grown between the two of them, and they could take that with them anywhere they went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Garden

"You want a bigger place?" Kanda said.

"Mmhm, it's a lovely flat and it's all we need right now, but we were thinking in the future if we wanted to start a family…" Noise Marie trailed off as he sat on the bench in front of the homey little residence that Kanda shared with Allen.

Kanda stared out at the flower garden in full summer bloom and looked up at the sky where stars were beginning to pop into view.

Marie and Miranda Lotto had gotten back from their honeymoon a few months ago and seeing as how Allen had given them an open invitation to visit anytime they decided to take him up on the offer. Miranda was a little hesitant about the short notice but Marie assured her they wouldn't be an imposition, and it was an opportunity to express their thanks to their friends for participating in the ceremony. Besides, Marie knew how reluctant his friends were to leave home these days. They just waited for people to come to them.

The sounds and smells of dinner being prepared were floating through the open window behind them and Kanda could barely suppress his appetite. They'd brought Soba. **_Jerry's Soba._** It was summer and too warm to fry up tempura but he could eat the soba cold with some shoyu to dip it in and some wasabi on the side. It was in that moment that Kanda felt he could understand Allen's delight and obsession with food.

"Thank you once again, Kanda, for coming to the wedding and being my best man, and also for allowing us to visit. It's so beautiful and quiet here, and we miss helping you with the garden. It feels like a second home to us."

"I told you before there's no need for thanks and you know you're always welcome." Kanda was beginning to think no one ever bothered to listen to him anymore. The sprout was being a bad influence.

"It was a beautiful affair from what Miranda described to me, and all the flowers you contributed…"

"It was the least I could do," Kanda grumbled. _Probably the only thing I could do…_ But he stopped that thought in its tracks. "But it was worth it to see old man Moyashi walking her down the aisle. I think he was more nervous than she was. I could've sworn he almost stumbled once or twice."

"And just _who's_ the old man here?" Allen cut in as he stood in the doorway. He moved out onto the porch to give Miranda room to follow. She was holding Sumi in her arms and the cat was purring away as Miranda lightly stroked the fur on her back.

"Says the old man himself."

"I don't know," Allen drawled, "your hair's looking pretty white, Baka."

"And whose fault is that?" Kanda growled.

Miranda shifted from one foot to the other, waiting for an opening. She'd never gotten used to the near-constant bickering, but at least it was less than before. Maybe because they'd grown older, she mused. They were just a couple of…old men, and she giggled before she could catch herself.

Allen turned towards her and smiled. "Miranda?"

She waved it away and returned the smile. "It's nothing, r-really, and dinner's ready when you are."

Marie slapped his thigh and stood. "Sounds good to me. C'mon, old man."

"Marie..." came the low, warning tone, but Kanda also stood and they all filed inside.

 

When Miranda and Marie arrived earlier in the day it was with the usual happy greetings of long-time friends who hadn't seen one another for a while. It was always a pleasure when their friends visited, but it was always the same. It was nice when they were here but Allen and Kanda still looked forward to their departure because visitors inevitably disrupted the flow of their life, and reminded them of things they would never have.

When it came close to dinnertime Allen and Kanda insisted their guests relax while they prepared the meal. They fixed all their meals together now instead of taking turns like they used to and this time would be no different. Or so they had thought.

It was Miranda who offered to help make the meal. It was her constant joy now to be able to be useful to anyone who needed her, so she suggested that Kanda take some time to talk to his old friend because, unlike Allen or Kanda, Marie had no problem admitting what his limitations were. Kanda took her up on it and he and Marie stepped outside while Miranda busied herself around the kitchen as Allen helped from the sidelines. She genuinely enjoyed Allen's company and was forever grateful to him ever since they had first met, and Sumi was being such a dear as she circled her feet and occasionally brushed up against her leg.

Now they sat in the quiet, comfortable kitchen finishing up their meal. Allen poured more tea for Kanda, who was content, to say the least, and he sipped at it while Allen handed out dessert and coffee for everyone else. Allen brought the conversation around to ask about where they'd traveled for their honeymoon and Miranda began to blush with the sweet memories and started stuttering, but Marie gently took her hand, which always calmed her considerably. They then told of places in central Europe, the old countries that shared a common language, and Austria in particular, and they in turn asked for any stories Allen or Kanda wished to share. When the conversation took a natural turn toward the end it was getting quite late so everyone chipped in with the clean-up and decided to call it a day.

 

Marie and Miranda left the next day with promises to visit more often, and it was late afternoon of that same day when Sumi sauntered into the kitchen.

"Mrow..."

"What is it, sweetheart?" Allen said as he bent to pet her, but she trotted off to the kitchen door and turned with an expectant look. Allen stood and took a look out the window. The sun was sitting lower in the sky. "Oh, I see what you mean. Well, lead the way, my lady."

When Allen stepped into the greenhouse he was instantly hit with all of nature's comforting smells. Kanda still grew some vegetables and a few fruits had been added to the mix, and over it all was the fragrance of a variety of flowers. Kanda was sitting at a workbench in the farthest corner repotting some seedlings when Sumi ran right to him and leapt onto his lap. He grunted and wiped his hands off on an old dishrag and lifted her gently to his face.

"You be more careful," he scolded her to no avail. "We're gonna need to put you on a diet," and he stared pointedly at Allen who was strolling around. "And _you,"_ Allen jumped, "leave those alone. They're not ready yet for picking."

Allen dropped his hand and grinned, having been caught in the act as he was just about to pluck a strawberry. Instead of asking when they would be ready, which would have probably come out closer to a whine, he amused himself by looking at the flowers. "The chamomile is doing nicely," he commented as he bent to take a sniff. "I should make some tea. It'll be good for both of us."

"Mmhm…" Kanda was back at work and not really paying attention anymore. Sumi settled on his lap, licked her paw and proceeded to wash her face.

"Miranda was quite taken with your orchids. Ever think of taking them to a show?" Kanda just shook his head and continued with his plants because he knew Allen was only joking. It would mean leaving their home, and if one went both would have to go. After what they went through because of that annual gathering there was no question of ever separating again. Plus, he'd have to deal with _people..._ Nope, not gonna happen.

"They're exotic, just like you," Allen said, but all he got in response was a "Hmph", "but, Kanda, where is the _love?"_

Kanda gave up trying to accomplish anything now that the sprout was here and he turned in his seat, giving him a blank look. "What the hell're you talking about?"

"You don't have any roses."

Kanda just sighed. "Their scent is too overpowering for an enclosed space like this. They're meant to be outside, and what's all this nonsense about love? Have you been reading weird books again?"

"It's called the language of flowers, it's all the rage right now."

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to psychoanalyze me?"

Allen waved his hand. "Heaven forbid, that would take a lifetime, and we don't…" Allen's eyes began to mist over and Kanda knew they were getting into dangerous territory, but since they were there they might as well get it over with.

"Allen…"

Allen's expression turned serious at the way Kanda said his name. "What is it?"

"Last night, when I was talking with Marie he mentioned they might be looking for a bigger place in the future if they wanted to start a family."

"That makes sense."

"He also said they really liked it here, that it felt just like a second home. So, I was wondering…"

"You want to leave the house to them."

"Yeah, if they'll accept it."

"I'm pretty sure they would. I'd rather it go to someone we know than some stranger."

"And we have to consider Sumi."

"Yes, she's comfortable with both of them, and even though there's plenty of people in town more than willing to take her I'd rather let her stay here if we can. It's her home, too, after all."

"And the greenhouse shouldn't be a problem," Kanda added. "If it is Reever or Johnny can explain the science of it to them. They've helped with the planting before, and it hasn't been that long since we've had the vegetable garden so they could start it up again if they wanted…" Kanda sighed and hung his head. "It's just…" He swallowed thickly. "Shit," he muttered, "I miss that damn garden."

Allen was immediately by his side, and taking Sumi from him he cradled her to his shoulder and brushed Kanda's bangs off his face, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Shh, it's okay, I miss helping you with it, too, but it was getting to be too much."

He bent down and gave Kanda another kiss, full on the mouth. Kanda's hand combed through Allen's hair and they straightened as he stood. He let his hand stray to the back of Allen's neck and pulled him closer, his tongue licking Allen's lips, sliding between them, and Allen sucked on the wet muscle. Allen's left arm hung limp and his right hand unconsciously tightened around Sumi until she squirmed and let out an indignant meow which brought a low chuckle from Kanda and a little "Oops" from Allen as he pulled away.

He dropped her to the ground and they watched her pad to the door. The brilliant rays of the sun were spreading out across the sky in pinks and purples, the colors reflecting off the glass of the greenhouse, and Allen sucked in a breath. "It really is just like a little sanctuary. I can see why you spent so much time here, but not as much lately."

"That's because _you_ were complaining that I was neglecting you," Kanda countered, but Allen's gray eyes shining in the evening light arrested any further retort and Kanda's hand was back in Allen's hair, smoothing it down as he leaned in for another kiss… _Which_ was interrupted by the sounds of scratching at the door. Two heads turned and were faced with their darling cat giving them her version of a glare.

"Sorry, honey, I forgot." Allen's right hand grabbed one of Kanda's, who snatched his cane before he was tugged towards the door. "We came to tell you it's dinnertime. Guess we," the scratching noises grew louder, "got distracted."

 

As they walked across the lawn towards the house Allen matched his pace to Kanda's slow limp. Sumi was chasing butterflies in the flower garden as they rounded the corner and Allen sighed wistfully and stopped. "Just look at our little beauty…" She took a leap at a single butterfly hovering around some pretty, white flowers and landed right into the middle of them. "Hey, watch where you're jumping!"

Kanda chuckled. "It's okay. Those flowers can take it."

"Beautiful but sturdy, huh? Kind of reminds me of you."

"Actually, they remind me more of you," Kanda muttered.

Allen blinked. Had he just heard correctly? "You were thinking of me?"

"Tch…"

Allen cleared his throat and gripped Kanda's hand. "Well, I hope you don't mind leftovers for dinner," he said brightly. "And just think! You get to eat soba two nights in a row!"

That set Kanda in motion, and he was limping faster than before. Allen chuckled and easily caught up to him and Sumi met them at the door. Kanda let her in and they were close behind, with all of their mouths watering in anticipation.

Allen put together a mound of sandwiches from the leftover meat, some cheese they had on hand, and a few tomatoes from their garden, while Kanda chopped some green onions for a side dish in addition to a small ball of wasabi and the shoyu dipping sauce. Kanda left the tea to steep while they placed everything on the table and then poured them each a cup as Allen fixed Sumi her plate.

This kind of meal was actually ideal for the both of them. There was little for Allen to do and Kanda didn't have to stand for any amount of time. When they had to fix dishes more involved than this Kanda usually prepped the food while sitting at the table, always keeping an eye on what Allen was doing just in case. Kanda refused to leave Allen alone in the kitchen anymore because working with the loss of one eye and having one arm/hand barely functioning properly had led to numerous injuries, including cuts or sometimes even burns that took longer than normal to heal. Allen wasn't happy about it but Kanda didn't care if it meant less calls to the doctor, and Allen finally conceded that as long as it was just Kanda monitoring him he could live with it in the end.

They had refused all offers of permanent help, and when their friends tried to convince them otherwise they found themselves up against the stubborn wall that was Allen and Kanda, and _that_ was a force of nature that wouldn't be breaking anytime soon. Privacy was a precious commodity that they clung to almost obsessively and they would struggle to maintain it as long as they could.

With a sigh they sat down to eat their simple meal, and Kanda was more than pleased that he was able to have his beloved noodles one more time. The occasional sounds of nature filtered in through the open window accompanied by a soft summer breeze. There was no telephone ringing off the wall, no one to entertain, and it was just the three of them. It was all they really wanted.

 

While Allen was in the bathroom readying himself for bed he heard the front door open and close and a few minutes later it opened and closed again. Kanda was rattling around in the kitchen and muttering to himself and then all was quiet as Allen brushed his teeth. Kanda soon came down the hall and went into the bedroom and as Allen was washing his face Kanda opened the door and nudged Allen aside with his hip to wash his hands. Allen quickly dried his face and shimmied past Kanda out into the hall.

But when he went into their bedroom the drapes were drawn aside and the windows were open, letting in the breeze, and the light of the moon was illuminating familiar white flowers which were in a vase on their bedside table. Kanda _never_ brought cut flowers into the house. He was of the mind that they should be appreciated in their natural environment, so for that vase to be there…

Allen whirled around to see Kanda leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Thank you, Kanda. What a nice way to say you love me."

"I didn't say I love you. I said they reminded me of you."

"Different words, same meaning, and it still means you were thinking of me. That's so sweet," and he blew Kanda a kiss.

"You're a complete idiot."

"Who's completely in love with you. What? Don't give me that look."

Right at that moment Sumi bounded past Kanda but he scooped her up and deposited her outside the door, blocking her way with his foot. "How about you go sleep on the sofa tonight? Me and the sprout need some quality time."

She stared at him and he could've sworn he heard her "Hmph" as she turned around and headed down the hall with her tail in the air before disappearing into the living room.

"Quality time, huh?" Allen said with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Kanda closed the door behind him and started across the bedroom. "You gonna say no?"

"Never," Allen breathed with a wanton whisper. He pushed the blanket to the foot of the bed and patted the crisp sheets next to him. Kanda sat down and Allen scooted closer and went right to work removing Kanda's nightshirt. Kanda shook out his hair as the shirt hit the floor and began doing the same to Allen, but he stopped for moment and murmured, "Do we have any oil?"

"Be right back," Allen said as he clumsily scrambled off the bed and made a quick trip to the bathroom. He came back but a moment later with a bottle, a couple of damp washcloths and a towel and chuckled as he plopped on the bed.

"What's so funny?" Kanda said as he laid back, giving Allen leave to position himself however he wanted.

Allen screwed the top off the bottle and set it aside, along with the washcloths and towel, on the nightstand. "I never thought much about it before, but I heard a couple of women in town the other day commenting about how this oil was excellent for babies, too."

"Baby oil," Kanda snorted, "babies and old men. Not much of a difference when it comes to the young and the old."

"At least we can dress ourselves," Allen said, leaving it open for Kanda to follow through.

"And _undress_ ourselves," Kanda said with a wicked grin as he began to hastily relieve Allen of his nightshirt, still being mindful to take care when it came to Allen's left arm.

"You know," Allen mumbled as Kanda worked his shirt off, "it seems like whenever we have company right after they leave we're all over each other. We've been a little lazy lately. Maybe we should have company more often."

Kanda gave him a withering look as Allen's head popped free, and with the clothes out of the way Allen carefully seated himself on top of Kanda and leaned down to lick a trail up Kanda's neck. It was a taste he loved, all earth and flowers and Kanda's unique scent and he moaned when Kanda's hands were back in his hair, maneuvering Allen's mouth to his own.

The kiss was long and deep and full of want and so many other things that would never be said.

They broke apart briefly when Kanda grunted. "Am I hurting you?" Allen asked, his voice laced with worry.

Kanda shook his head and his hands went to Allen's waist and shifted him further up off of his legs. "There, that's better," he said, and Allen nuzzled his face into Kanda's hair.

"Mm, you taste so good," Allen purred as he ran his tongue around the shell of Kanda's ear which sent a thrill through Kanda's body straight to his groin, and when their cocks rubbed together a groan found its way past his lips. Allen began a slow, rocking motion to keep the friction going and they both gasped for air as their heartbeats soared higher. Allen's left arm lay useless at his side but the palm of his right hand repeatedly pressed in a circular motion against one of Kanda's nipples until he took it between his thumb and index finger and pinched and tweaked it until Kanda's blood was pounding in his ears.

Allen's lips were incessantly kissing every part of Kanda's face and they finally settled over Kanda's lips, brushing them teasingly, licking them slowly, until Kanda couldn't take it anymore. He pushed his lips against Allen's and bit down gently. Allen was staring at him with desirous eyes. He couldn't take much more, either.

"Do you want the honors," Allen managed to get out in between pants, "or shall I?"

"I'll do it," Kanda said with a smirk, "so you can watch."

Allen inhaled sharply and grinned and grabbed the bottle and towel off the nightstand. He crawled off Kanda's lap so they could slide the towel under Kanda and then Allen said, "Give me your hand," but Kanda declined.

"I'll let you pour," and as an afterthought, "and do it _slowly."_

Allen let out a shaky breath and began to let the oil dribble over Kanda's cock, his eyes never leaving the twitching organ, and Kanda was savoring every moment as he watched Allen's lips part to let his tongue protrude just a little so he could lick a very slow line over the top lip and then the bottom before he bit down on it. It was obvious when Allen had finished his task. He looked up at Kanda and sat back, ready to enjoy the show.

Kanda took hold of himself and spread the oil around, his eyes never leaving Allen. He had no need to watch what he was doing, he got just as much pleasure from watching Allen's reactions as he did from his own motions. It made everything so much more erotic, adding a burning need to escalate things more quickly. His hand surrounded his balls and rolled one, then the other, his fingers slipped between his legs and fingered himself, briefly sliding in and out, then back to his cock, taking it firmly in hand and stroking it to a very erect state, and he slid his thumb back and forth over the slit, digging it in every so often.

Allen was openly whimpering by this point. He poured some of the oil on his own hand, coated himself thoroughly, and began stroking himself along with Kanda. When he was equally erect he climbed back on top to position himself for penetration with the tip of Kanda's cock pulsing against him, and he pushed little by little using his fingers to help stretch himself in the process.

Kanda bent his knees a little and aided Allen as best he could, not wanting to rush things but his control was quickly slipping. When Allen was fully seated the sensation was almost overwhelming and then Allen began to move. All he wanted to do was grab Allen and rock him back on the bed and fuck him until he couldn't walk for a week, but _he'd_ be the one not walking for a week if he gave into that lust and have to listen to Allen's constant lecturing about not taking care of himself, so he bent his knees a little more instead and gave a sharp thrust up of his hips, and was rewarded with Allen's yelp of pleasure when he hit his prostate dead on.

Kanda took hold of Allen's waist and helped him lift and drop and Allen steadied himself with his right hand on Kanda's chest as his movements became more frantic. Their hearts were near bursting and Kanda moved one of his hands to Allen's cock and started stroking it roughly. Allen threw his head back from the sensory overload, from Kanda's hand and Kanda's cock, and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream and slammed himself down as Kanda brought him to his climax. It spurt from the tip of his cock over Kanda's chest and stomach and that was all it took. Kanda let go, holding nothing back, and he thrust into Allen over and over until his legs were burning with his efforts. Allen's legs were still strong, albeit a little wobbly at the moment, and he helped to keep up the pace until Kanda's semen gushed out and wave after wave of bliss washed over them both. Allen fell down on top of him and they were shaking and trembling and holding each other tightly until they could finally calm down.

After they came off of their high Allen took the washcloths and began to wipe Kanda off and cleaned himself up as well. Not that long ago they would've thought nothing of passing out in a sticky mess, but now they took whatever comforts they could get and it was worth a little extra effort to be able to sleep on clean sheets without the hassle of having to change the linens.

The towel was relatively mess-free, even if it was a bit damp from Kanda's sweat, but it did its job of drying them off and then Allen dumped it all on the floor. Kanda moved over so Allen could lie down on his side of the bed and he pulled the blanket with him to cover the lower half of their bodies. Even though it was summer the mornings could be quite cool from the damp before the dawn so this was yet another little comfort.

Kanda's bad leg was throbbing painfully now and he winced as he settled himself which, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Allen.

"I could massage your leg if it hurts," he offered.

"Don't bother, it'll stop soon enough," Kanda said.

"But it'll just take a sec. Lemme get the lotion," but when Allen tried to get up Kanda snagged his arm and pulled him back down, wrapping his arm possessively around Allen's waist.

"Fine," Allen huffed into Kanda's chest, "but don't blame me if you can't walk in the morning."

"When have I ever blamed you?" Kanda said with a smirk which Allen couldn't see but heard nonetheless.

Allen rolled his eyes. "How about all the damn time?" He glanced up at Kanda and added softly, "You're a fool for pushing yourself that much."

"But it's more fun when I do," he chuckled as his hand moved up and down Allen's back, lightly massaging the muscles.

Allen moaned a little at the soothing touch and let his fingers play through Kanda's hair, salt-and-pepper as it was, with more salt these days than pepper, and with the gentle urging of Kanda's hand he pressed himself closer and whispered, "I really do love you," and turned his face up to share a goodnight kiss.

Before he fell asleep Allen snuck one more look at the flowers and smiled as they waved a bit in the breeze, and a thought came to him, unbidden, in that peaceful moment.

That a garden could also be an intangible thing, like what had grown between the two of them, and they could take that with them anywhere they went, in this life, or maybe even the next. But if there was one thing they had learned over the years it was to not dwell on the future, or even tomorrow, and that right here, right now...

"I love you, too," Kanda said quietly as Allen snuggled against him.

 _This_ was more than enough.


End file.
